The Other Shinma
by DaiKen
Summary: Larva's past comes back to haunt him and threatens Miyu's life. Angst


The Other Shinma   
by Miko  
  
Vampire Princess Miyu characters are not mine so please no suing.If you don't like it or find it offensive or if you find it good please review.  
  
prologue  
  
Crisis  
  
Miyu was having lunch with her friend Mika, when two teachers came into the lunch area.   
  
Teacher 1 : Everyone,hurry!!There's an assembly right now!!  
  
Miyu and Mika looked at each other and followed the others to the assembly hall.Once there they are seated by one of the teachers.Their principal was talking.  
  
Principal : Last night, one of your fellow students, Makai Satsu, disappeared. Her parents and the authorities are asking that anyone who saw her yesterday to contact them.The cops have also placed a curfew :  
-No one under the age of seventeen is allowed out past 8 until this case is finished.-  
The hall burst out into a frenzy of speech. Miyu and Mika shared another glance.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miyu was staring out into the pool in her dreamlike realm.  
  
Miyu: It's a shinma.Right Larva?  
Larva: Yes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liaka snuck out of her house.She didn't believe in the stupid curfew.  
  
Liaka: { to herself } Probably some girl who got lost.  
  
Liaka was going to see her boyfriend,Sam, who was old enough so that the curfew didn't apply to him.She had called him and told him to meet her at their favorite place.Liaka had gone about two blocks , when she had the feeling that she was being followed.She turned and saw a cop car behind her.The car stopped and a cop came out.  
  
Cop: Young lady,what are you doing out?There's a curfew.  
  
Liaka: { thinking fast } I'm sorry. was at my friend's house and I forgot the time.Then, when I checked,Iran out so I wouldn't miss curfew. Um,what time is it now?  
  
Cop: It's 8:12.You'd better hurry and be on your way.  
  
Liaka: Yes sir.  
  
Liaka walked away from the officier at a fast pace.Four blocks later,she bumped into someone.She felt arms go around her and she started to scream.She was instantly released but turned around.Liaka opened her mouth to scream again when she saw who the person was.  
  
Sam: That's some greeting.What's wrong?Are you okay?  
  
Liaka:Oh Sam.I think this curfew thing is getting to me.I thought you were, oh I don't know, just whatever or whoever the curfew was made for ,you know.  
  
Sam:Don't worry.You have me to protect you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at school,Miyu and Mika were once again having lunch when an announcement was made.  
  
Principal: Attention!Attention!Upperclassman Sakira Liaka has disappeared.We asked that all who saw her last contact the police and her parents.Thank you that is all.  
  
Two teachers near by shook their heads and sighed.  
  
Teacher 1: Even with the curfew no one is safe  
Teacher 2: Especially the children.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Larva steadily watched Miyu sleep.He touched her face and she cuddled closer to him.His eyes narrowed as he heard the voice for the sixth time this week.  
  
Voice: Enjoy her now, Larva,for soon she will be mine.  
  
Larva scowled at the darkness  
  
* * * *  
  
Miyu was walking home from school when she saw a tall man. He had light red hair and gold eyes. She knew in an instant that he was a shinma.   
  
Shinma: So, we meet.  
  
Miyu: Who are you?  
  
Shinma: Ask Larva  
  
Miyu's eyes widened at the mention of Larva's name. The shinma smiled and disappeared.   
  
***  
  
Miyu stared out into the water. Larva came up behind her.   
  
Miyu: who was he, Larva?  
  
Larva: my old friend.... Spartoi  
  
Miyu: Spartoi? hmm...what's his power?  
  
Larva:He uses a dragon that acts as armor and a sword.  
  
Miyu: Who is he to you?  
  
Larva: I grew up with him.  
  
Miyu looked at him and he just looked out into the ocean.   
  
***  
  
Officer Kataka was doing his nightly patrol when he stumbled over something. He brought his flashlight down and looked down. He gagged and covered his mouth as he saw the ragged bloody remains of two young girls. He looked ahead and saw more disembowled bodies. He quickly phoned for help.  
  
***  
  
There was a citywide panic when word got out about the girls. Parents were locking their daughters up and curfew became stricter. Miyu floated out onto the darkened street.  
  
Miyu: Shinma! Spartoi! Show yourself!  
  
A grey haze appeared in fromt of her and out came Spartoi and two others. Spartoi smiles at her, as did the others. She did not smile back.  
  
Miyu: Bringing friends?  
  
Spartoi: Hope you don't mind.  
  
Suddenly, Miyu fell to her knees. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed to the ground. The three smiled.   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
